


Секс с врагом (или?..)

by hilittlewonders



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilittlewonders/pseuds/hilittlewonders
Summary: Джексон и Джебом враждовали практически всю жизнь, пока, ну... в общем, пока они друг с другом не переспали.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 9
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Секс с врагом (или?..)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hate (?) Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581969) by [wildandsexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildandsexy/pseuds/wildandsexy). 



— Ты случайно переспал с Им Джебомом? — подавился Марк, сев так резко, что Джексон мог поклясться, что слышал, как мимо того пронёсся воздух.

— Такое возможно! — запротестовал Джексон, уворачиваясь от подушки, которую Марк кинул ему в голову.

— Каким образом? «О, привет, рад встрече, парень, который доставал меня с детсада! Ух ты! Внезапно, совершенно случайно, твой член у меня в…»

— Марк!

— Джексон! — передразнил Марк, оперев лицо на руки. — Поверить не могу. Что случилось с планом тихо провести ночь? — Джексон отвёл глаза, и Марк изобразил, что его тошнит. — Только не смей говорить что-то в духе «это точно была далеко не тихая ночь», а то…

— Я не собирался! — запротестовал Джексон, весь покраснев от всплывших в памяти кое-каких незабываемых звуков, которые доносились до него сквозь туман алкоголя и гормонов.

— Точно собирался.

— Ну хорошо, может, чуть-чуть. — Джексон закатил глаза от того, как попытки Марка изобразить тошноту переросли в реальные рвотные позывы. — Марк, кончай разводить драму, я тут пытаюсь поговорить с моим лучшим другом о том, что со мной случилось! Это катастрофа!

Отвратительные звуки от Марка наконец утихли, и он повёл плечами перед тем как повернуться и посмотреть на Джексона как следует:

— Слушай… Я, конечно, за тебя рад, наконец-то какая-то движуха у маленького Вана, — Марк прервался от обиженного сопения Джексона, — у Вана Джуниора, сорри. Но с Им Джебомом? Джексон, серьёзно? Ты же его ненавидишь!

Джексон взвыл и картинно упал на свою кровать, зарывая лицо в подушку как ребёнок:

— Я, блин, знаю, что нет никого хуже него, но это просто случилось! Я без идей, почему! Я даже не знаю, как это случилось!

— Ты поскользнулся и упал на его член? — подколол Марк полным фальшивой заботы голосом, из-за чего Джексон швырнул подушку в него обратно и глумливо улыбнулся, когда она угодила прямо Марку в голову.

***

Джексон не был виноват в том, что он ненавидел Им Джебома, это Джебом был виноват в том, что он возненавидел Джексона первым. Во время их самой первой встречи Джебом сообщил Джексону, что от него воняет как от ног, и что у него в волосах остался клей после их занятия поделок. Ну да, это было в первом классе, и, возможно, оба этих утверждения были правдой, но это не значит, что это не задело чувства Джексона! Так что Джексон воспринял предельно честные слова за объявление войны и весь оставшийся год портил рисунки Джебома и мазал клеем все его вещи, а Джебом отвечал тем, что крал всё, что Джексон приносил на занятия «покажи и расскажи», и прятал его любимые маркеры.

Но Марк всё-таки был не прав, когда сказал, что Джебом доставал его с детсада. С тех пор они долгое время были вообще в разных странах, потому что семья Джексона переехала обратно в Гонконг на то время, пока он был в средней школе.

Так что это было уже годы спустя, когда повзрослевший Джексон шёл по коридорам корейской старшей школы в свой первый учебный день, нервничая и теперь не узнавая большинство словечек, которые доносились до него из разговоров проходивших мимо людей, как он вдруг увидел эти слишком хорошо знакомые ему глаза.

Джексон запаниковал и чуть не впилился в открытую дверцу шкафчика. Джебом этого вообще не увидел: он закрыл свой собственный шкафчик и невозмутимо отправился в свой класс с учебниками подмышкой.

В тот момент Джексон уже знал, что это было началом. Их войны, разумеется.

***

Джексон шумно втягивал свой бабл-ти и слал Бэмбэму грозные сообщения о том, что «чрезвычайное происшествие с одеждой» — это не достойное оправдание опозданию на ланч на полчаса, когда услышал громкий скрип подошвы от того, как кто-то резко остановился. Джексон посмотрел вверх со своего места снаружи первоклассного бабл-ти кафе на кампусе (15% скидки всем студентам, как можно было устоять), и увидел Джебома, застывшего на месте и вытаращившегося на него.

— Им Джебом! — Джексон внутренне поморщился от того, как высоко звучал его голос. Предполагалось, что он должен был сохранять спокойствие. Он абсолютно точно знал, как вести себя с теми, кого он знал практически всю жизнь, кто его ненавидел, но кто и заодно с ним переспал. — Как твои дела в это крайне прекрасное утро?

Ладно, может, он всё-таки не знал. Чёрт.

— Нормально, — коротко ответил Джебом и немедленно пошёл прочь. Джексону резко расхотелось допивать свой бабл-ти.

Он убьёт Бэмбэма за опоздание.

***

В старшей школе Джексону приходилось довольно нелегко. Те крохи корейского, которые он помнил с дошкольного возраста, были по большому счёту бесполезны, и Джексон ненавидел тихие вздохи, которые раздавались всякий раз, когда он случайно переключался на китайский на уроке.

Английский был его любимым, самым лучшим предметом, где он заодно познакомился с Марком. Тихий американец, который сидел на заднем ряду, вдруг оживился, когда вызвали Джексона, и тот ответил на свободном английском. Когда они оказались в паре для разговорной практики, Джексон даже и не думал о том, чтобы оттолкнуть от себя почти всегда молчащего парня, который немедленно к нему прицепился.

Их учительница сперва обрадовалась тому, что Марк наконец-то стал активно проявлять себя на уроках, но вскоре наверняка начала жалеть о том, что они встретились, поскольку они провели остаток своего обучения постоянно обмениваясь записками и используя сленг, который даже она не всегда знала.

Кроме английского Джексону нравилась математика с её отсутствием слов и, после нескольких лет фехтовальных тренировок, — физкультура. Единственной проблемой с физкультурой было наличие на уроках Им Джебома, который целых три недели с начала занятий провёл в неведении о том, кем был Джексон.

Но это закончилось во время одной особенно агрессивной игры в волейбол, когда они оба бросились принимать мяч и, столкнувшись, упали на пол. Именно тогда, когда Джексон лежал спиной вниз, морщась от ушиба на бедре, который наверняка превратится в синяк, а Джебом лежал сверху и делал то же самое, Джексона наконец узнали.

— Ван Джексон? — пробормотал Джебом, и Джексон раздражённо фыркнул.

— Слезь с меня, мне нечем дышать! — взвыл он, пихнув Джебома.

— Ну конечно, только ты бы стал выводить из строя участника своей же волейбольной команды! Я же ясно дал понять, что приму этот мяч! — начал пререкаться Джебом, отказываясь подвинуться и пихая Джексона в ответ на его слабые толчки.

— Ты дал ясно понять?! Ты просто заорал «МЯЧ!». Каким местом это значит, что ты его примешь?

— Ты блин никогда в волейбол не играл, что ли? Это командный спорт, тебе нужно давать другим принимать мяч время от времени! Не всё вертится вокруг тебя, — встречно атаковал Джебом и мстительно взъерошил волосы Джексона так, чтобы они лезли ему в глаза.

— Ну всё! — заорал Джексон, вонзая свои коленки в бёдра Джебома и скидывая его на спину.

Они пинали и ударяли друг друга до тех пор, пока оглушительно резкий звук свистка не заставил их прерваться, и их растащили.

— Вы двое! Довольно! Ван Джексон и Им Джебом, вы оба на скамье до конца урока. Я не потерплю драк на своих занятиях! — воскликнула их учительница с висящим на шее свистком.

Несмотря на возражения Джексона, их обоих согнали с поля наблюдать за тем, как остальные продолжают игру. На этом бы всё и закончилось, если бы Джексон не услышал, как Джебом сзади бормочет:

— Это не моя вина что он никогда не понимал элементарного корейского.

Джебом действительно заслужил за это удар в живот, но и Джексон не стал бы спорить с тем, что его самого за это заслуженно оставили после уроков.

***

У Джексона была проблема, а стулья у барной стойки были совершенно непригодны для того, чтобы за ними прятаться, но в данный момент у Джексона не было других вариантов. Марк козлил, отказываясь его загородить несмотря на свой сверх меры высокий рост, который позволил бы ему с лёгкостью это сделать. Напротив барной стойки, где Джексон присел между стульев, был Им Джебом, смеющийся и шутящий с другом за столиком. Джексон крайне жалел о том, что вытащил Марка из их депрессивно скучной общаги, чтобы выпить.

— Сегодня пятница! — говорил он. — Конец недели, Марк! Давай повеселимся!

Это было нифига не весело, и Джексон крайне жалел о своём решении. Бармен молча окинул его настороженным взглядом и продолжил вытирать липкую стойку, явно решив, что странный парень под барным стулом не наделает шума и не стоит его энергии. Джексон скорчил рожу его затылку. У бармена не было никакого права его осуждать: Джексон только что видел, как три девицы выбили себе бесплатные напитки за красивые глаза и даже не оставили ему номер телефона.

— Джексон, умоляю, вернись на место, я выгляжу как полный лузер, сидя тут в одиночку рядом с каким-то придурком, который почти целиком под соседним стулом, — заныл Марк, прокручивая свой почти пустой стакан между ладонями.

— Тссс, — прошипел Джексон, бросая взгляд то на выход, то на туалет. Туалет был ближе, но он не был уверен, сможет ли сбежать через окно внутри. Выход значил, что ему придётся пройти мимо столика Джебома, и Джексон не знал, как он выдержит ещё одно взаимодействие так скоро после инцидента. — Я прячусь.

— Не очень-то хорошо, — недовольно фыркнул Марк и достал из заднего кармана телефон, чтобы поиграть, явно не в настроении сидеть в баре. Джексону ещё повезло, что Марк пока не раздражён настолько чтобы уйти.

Краем глаза Джексон заметил, как Джебом начал подниматься и идти в сторону барной стойки, и несильно ахнул. Значит, в туалет!

Джексон слонялся по маленькой обшарпанной комнате как ни в чём не бывало, пока единственный парень кроме него заканчивал свои дела, и начал изучать окно только когда тот оставил его одного. Для туалета оно было довольно-таки большое, но когда Джексон со скрипом потянул его на себя, то выяснилось, что ржавые петли не дают ему открыться дальше 45 градусов, так что как бы Джексон ни хотел, просочиться на улицу у него бы не вышло. После признания своего поражения Джексону осталось только вернуться к барной стойке с надеждой, что Джебом закончил заказывать и вернулся на своё место.

Но, увы, когда Джексон устремился к Марку, выглядывая у столиков ту самую тёмноволосую макушку, он в кого-то врезался и тут же почувствовал, как пролившееся холодное пиво стекает по его футболке.

— Вот чёрт! Смотри, куда прёшь! —выпалил этот кто-то, и Джексон сразу узнал его разочарованный голос и немедленно уткнулся глазами в пол, избегая встретиться взглядом с Джебомом. Но вместо этого его взгляд упал на полоску подтянутого живота, выглядывавшего над поясом Джебома, пока тот вытирал пиво со своих ладоней краем своей длинной чёрной футболки. Джексон хорошо знал этот живот. Можно сказать, познакомился с ним лично. У Джексона даже осталось чёткое воспоминание о том, как он вёл губами вниз по тонким волоскам на этом самом животе, пока тот выгибался ему навстречу…

— Это ты смотри, куда прёшь! — слабо выкрикнул Джексон. Часть его внутренне плакала от того, что его любимая футболка теперь была в пиве, но практически весь он плакал над своим почившим достоинством. Джексон наконец поднял глаза к лицу Джебома и сделал попытку проигнорировать то, как сильно его своё лицо залилось краской. — Почему ты вообще несёшь сразу три пива? Это просто неразумно!

Джебом в ответ только запнулся и раздосадовано втянул воздух, поскольку у него закончились слова. Оставив один из своих стаканов на стойке рядом с Джексоном, он стремительно пошёл обратно к своему столику.

— Вот нахал! — выдал Джексон и, повернувшись, обнаружил, как Марк молча на него уставился. — Этот идиот ещё зачем-то оставил своё пиво!

Глухой стук от того, как голова Марка ударилась о барную стойку, снова привлёк внимание бармена, но Марка это не остановило от мантры:

— У меня не может быть такой тупой друг, у меня не может быть такой…

Джексон успокаивающе похлопал Марка по спине, а потом взял стакан с пивом и опрокинул его в себя за три больших глотка. Ошеломлённый вид Джебома когда Джексон встретил его взгляд стоил немедленного сожаления о содеянном от неприятно плещущегося в животе пива.

— Уж это научит его не оставлять своё пиво где ни попадя!

Марк издал сдавленный писк, и Джексон решил, что, наверное, пора отпустить его домой.

***

За неделю до выпуска Джексон был крайне оживлён. Старшая школа наконец была окончена, его ждал университет, где он встретит новых людей, заведёт новых друзей (но никто из них не сравнится с Марком, конечно) и увидит новые вещи.

Его корейский значительно улучшился, ему наконец сделали причёску, которая не выглядела так как будто это он сам сделал её в ванной при помощи садовых ножниц и линейки, и он научился флиртовать! И не только — у него уже даже была девушка! Ну и что, что их отношения продлились только два месяца, после которых он понял, что встречаться с первым, кто проявил к тебе интерес, обычно не означает настоящую любовь. Но! Всё равно теперь всё пойдёт в гору!

В конце одного из последних школьных дней он прогуливался по коридорам в ожидании того, как Бэмбэм освободится от своего репетиторства после школы, чтобы они могли поехать домой на одной машине, когда он услышал приглушённый звук приближающихся к нему шагов. Джексон думал, что это учитель или уборщик, но из-за угла показался Джебом, и Джексон притормозил.

— О! — воскликнул Джебом, выглядевший слишком хорошо в своей рубашке, расстегнутой ниже разрешённого, и пиджаке нараспашку. Джексон его ненавидел. — Джексон!

В ответ Джексон защитно выставил вперёд нижнюю челюсть и кивнул вместо приветствия.

— Что ты тут до сих пор делаешь?

— У меня есть право тут находиться, это моя школа тоже, — сказал Джексон, молясь, что Бэмбэм находится в секундах от того, чтобы повернуть за угол и дать Джексону уйти домой, где он будет неотрывно смотреть сериалы и спать все выходные.

— Конечно, я не… — Джебом нахмурил брови и немного задумался перед тем, как продолжить. — Я просто думал, что в это время ты уже будешь дома. Ты же придёшь на выпускную вечеринку сегодня? Джинён сказал, что он тебя пригласил.

Джексон презрительно фыркнул.

— Ты хотел сказать, Джинён пригласил Марка, а меня пришлось пригласить за компанию просто потому, что я оказался рядом. Нет уж. Я жду соседа и еду домой, чтобы провести время с людьми, которым я действительно нравлюсь.

— Но это не потому, что… Ты мне… — Джебом вздохнул, ища что-то в глазах Джексона, но, видимо не найдя, повернулся и пошёл обратно, бросая через плечо:

— Тогда до выпускной церемонии.

И Джексон надеялся, что это станет последним разом, когда они друг друга увидят.

Но вышло не совсем так.

***

Джексон был слегка… Очень пьян. Но он не виноват в том, что Марк рано слился с вечеринки, заставив перед этим Джексона пообещать, что тот благополучно дойдёт до общаги. Джексон сказал, что скоро придёт домой, но ничего не говорил о том, будет ли он при этом трезв. Так что он выпил шотов — часть из них с чьих-то обнажённых тел — выдул пива из банки на скорость и из бочонка, стоя на руках, и может быть заполировал это всё ещё шотами. Но не то чтобы у него был выбор: нужно было отыграться за потерянное в старшей школе время.

Это была одна из его первых нормальных вечеринок: он наконец-то был в универе, где он действительно нравился людям. Ему не нужно было париться о том, что девушка, оглаживающая его мускулы, делает это только ради помощи с домашкой по английскому, или что парня, втирающегося в него на танцполе, просто взяли на слабо. Теперь Джексон прекрасно знал, чего эти люди от него хотят, а они знали, что Джексон хочет от них. Всё было очень просто и цивилизованно. Ну, может, не так уж и цивилизованно.

Но Джексон задыхался в душном воздухе тесно набитого помещения, так что он пробирался к двери, чтобы немного подышать, когда его кто-то окликнул. Им Джебом сидел на диване в гордом одиночестве и улыбался и махал ему, чтобы он к нему присоединился. Джексон был падок на выглядящие уютными диваны, как тот, на котором откинулся Джебом, так что, конечно, он подошёл к нему и сел рядом.

Насколько Джексон мог судить в своём нынешнем состоянии, Джебом был довольно трезв: бутылка пива в его руке была только наполовину пуста, а глаза ещё не были мутными.

— Развлекаешься? — спросил Джексон, наверное, слишком громко даже несмотря на их шумное окружение, но Джебом никак не обратил на это внимание. — По мне так ты весь выглядишь крайне скучно.

Джексон не очень-то себя фильтровал и при обычных обстоятельствах, а уж под воздействием алкоголя и подавно. Однако по ответной улыбке Джебома казалось, что он согласен с подобной низкой оценкой, так что Джексон решил, что тот не обиделся.

— Мой лучший друг меня кинул. Сказал, что парня, который ему нравится, вообще здесь нет, и ушёл в общагу.

— А, понятно! — крикнул Джексон и ударил его по руке. — Но ты уверен, что он ушёл не потому, что ты party pooper?

— Пати пупер? — переспросил Джебом, пробуя слово на языке, и Джексон осознал, что он опять соскочил на английский. — Рад, что ты до сих пор больше говоришь на английском, чем на корейском. Что это вообще значит?

Джексон закатил глаза, передразнивая Джебома:

— Рад, что ты до сих пор нифига не знаешь английский.

Джебом засмеялся, запрокинув голову, и взгляд Джексона сам собой задержался на изгибе его длинной шеи.

— Ну уж извини, мистер Гонконг! К сожалению, я не трилингв, как некоторые гении в этом универе!

Джексон решил, что единственной причиной, по которой он не уловил сарказма в голосе Джебома, был шум в ушах от всего выпитого им алкоголя, и отвёл глаза от пристального взгляда Джебома.

— Если ты можешь выговорить трилингв, значит, ты недостаточно выпил! — провозгласил Джексон, хлопая Джебома по коленке и поднимаясь с дивана. — Время для шотов!

***

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Джебом облил всего Джексона, и даже после того, как Джексон выстирал свою футболку дважды, воспоминания о Джебоме и его кошмарном вкусе в пиве из неё так и не выветрились. Каждый раз, когда Джексон пытался обсудить Джебома с Марком или спрашивал, думает ли Марк, что у врагов может быть секс без ущерба для их вражды, Марк его игнорировал: либо окидывал его тяжёлым взглядом, либо со вздохом отпускал комментарий, ставящий под сомнение его умственные способности.

Так что Джексону требовалось ещё одно мнение. Но среди его знакомых в универе никто не был даже близок к уровню Марка, так что помощь нужно было вызвать по телефону. К счастью для Джексона, Бэмбэм всегда искал повод забить на учёбу и поднял трубку на первом же гудке.

— Джексон!

— Бэмбэм! — ответил Джексон так же радостно. — Короче, братишка, мне нужны чьи-то мудрые слова, а Марк меня кинул в мой трудный час, вот такой он хреновый друг. Что ты делаешь…

— Приеду через полчаса!

Спустя час и пятнадцать минут — ну ему же нужно было время, чтобы собраться, Джексон! По крайней мере он тут! — Бэмбэм сидел на кровати Джексона и ждал, когда тот начнёт. Марк сидел на своей кровати напротив, сидя в телефоне и делая вид, что в его наушниках что-то играет. Джексон знал, что он на самом деле подслушивает. Марк любил везде совать свой нос.

— Итак, Бэмбэм, мой брат, мой сын, мой ученик, мой преемник, мой…

— Джексон. Говори.

Джексон собрался с духом, параллельно ненавидя то, что его друзья все видели его насквозь.

— Окей, Бэмбэм, держи себя в руках, не паникуй, хоть это и громадная новость, но… ВобщемкактослучайноятипапереспалсИмДжебомомиянезнаючтотеперьделать.

По ощущениям Джексона, Бэмбэм таращился на него несколько часов.

— Чё?

— Джексон трахнул Им Джебома, — буднично сообщил Марк, и, когда Джексон резко к нему повернулся, пожал плечами, возвращаясь к своему телефону.

Бэмбэм чуть не упал с кровати и несколько секунд запинался.

— Ты… что?! Им Джебома?! Того самого? Которого ты ненавидишь? Которого ты объявил своим смертным врагом до конца жизни ещё когда мы едва могли ходить? Джексон, но… Почему?

Джексон завыл от отчаяния и картинно рухнул в рабочее кресло.

— Да не знаю я, Бэмбэм! Но теперь у нас всё так странно, и я просто хочу обратно как было, когда мы друг друга ненавидели…

— …но хотели друг другу отсо… — пробормотал себе под нос Марк, не отрываясь от телефона.

— Но я постоянно на него натыкаюсь! Он меня как будто преследует! — воскликнул Джексон и обречённо вскинул руки. — Типа, стою я жду начала лекции, и он тут как тут, идёт мимо и приветственно мне кивает. Или там, я в библиотеке, а он в проходе напротив, протягивает мне книгу, которую я искал. Я даже в бары спокойно, без него в них, сходить не могу! Он явно играет со мной в какие-то игры, я уверен. Я не знал, что после секса с врагом всё станет так странно!

Бэмбэм с Марком оба вылупились на него с приподнятыми бровями, пока наконец младший из них не заговорил, очень вкрадчиво, как будто стараясь его не шокировать:

— Джексон. Я, конечно, никогда не спал с врагами, но ты, похоже, тоже нет… И мне пора домой, иначе мама меня убьёт. Удачи тебе.

Джексон поднял голову, чувствуя себя преданным от того, как Бэмбэм покинул комнату, а Марк продолжил молчать.

— Что он вообще пытался этим сказать?!

***

Джексон стоял на кухне с полупустой бутылкой рома в одной руке и красным пластиковым стаканчиком в другой.

— Ещё глоток, ну давай! — подбивал Джексон, хихикая над отсутствием энтузиазма в глазах Джебома. — Я допью остальное!

После ещё некоторых уговоров с щенячьими глазами Джексон наконец добился своего, и Джебом протянул руку за стаканчиком. Джексон не удержался и хохотнул от того, как Джебом сперва морально готовился, а потом со сжатой челюстью опрокинул в себя половину оставшегося пойла.

— Твоя очередь, — тихо сказал Джебом, передавая стаканчик Джексону и вытирая с губ остатки рома. Джексон тяжело вздохнул и, скорчив гримасу, прикончил содержимое стаканчика одним глотком.

— Ненавижу сраный ром, — заявил Джексон, ловя на язык последнюю каплю.

— Нафига ты тогда хотел, чтобы мы его пили? — Джебом подался вперёд, аккуратно ставя бутылку на безопасное расстояние вне досягаемости рук Джексона, и внезапно они оказались совсем близко, ближе, чем Джексон когда-либо был к Джебому без того, чтобы кто-то из них мутузил другого. Но шум от алкоголя в голове и исходившее от тела Джебома тепло отбивали у Джексона всякое желание отодвинуться.

— Я никогда не видел тебя пьяным, — медленно объяснил Джексон, вбирая в себя тяжесть во взгляде Джебома и румянец на его щеках. Пьяным он выглядел хорошо — как и вообще всегда — признал Джексон. Его обычный безупречный внешний вид был слегка растрёпан, но всё так же кружил голову. Его волосы небрежно прикрывали глаза, а рубашка липла к телу от влажности переполненного людьми помещения, и Джексону вдруг резко захотелось узнать, каковы наощупь мышцы, которые он видел очерченными мягкой тканью.

Джебом был так близко, что Джексон почувствовал его слова кожей, когда тот ответил:

— Ты мог бы увидеть меня пьяным ещё несколько лет назад, если бы пришёл хоть на одну из вечеринок, куда я тебя приглашал, ты в курсе?

Джексон засмеялся и откинулся назад, чтобы пихнуть крепкое плечо Джебома.

— Ты никогда не приглашал меня ни на какие вечеринки, Джебом. Мне кажется, тебе стоит проверить память.

Брови Джебома приподнялись. Его пьяное замешательство было очаровательно.

— Я всегда тебя приглашал... ну, то есть... я всегда убеждался, что тебя пригласили.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты мог отлупить меня на глазах у популярных парней? — попробовал поддразнить его Джексон, но Джебом не нашёл это смешным и вместо этого смотрел на него с осторожностью.

— Ты… правда не знаешь?

— Не знаю что?

***

Джексон лежал у себя в кровати и ненавидел пустоту в своей груди и объявшую его тревогу. Бэмбэм сказал, что Джексон ничего не знает о сексе с врагом. Секс с врагом. Это значит секс с человеком, которого ненавидишь, так что, разумеется, их секс с Джебомом был таким, Джебом же его ненавидел.

Но для Джексона это не было похоже на секс с врагом. Это было головокружительно и захватывающе, приносило удовольствие и не казалось чем-то сложным.

Они заснули вместе, грудой из утомлённых конечностей и пота, и когда Джексон проснулся рано утром, то обнаружил себя в объятиях Джебома. Секс с врагом ведь не должен был закончиться объятьями? Он не должен был закончиться чувством защищённости в личном пространстве другого человека и спокойствием на душе. Ведь не должен был?

В чём Джексон был уверен, так это в том, что после секса с врагом кто-то обязательно должен уйти. Но при этом уйти от Джебома, мирно дремавшего с небольшой улыбкой на губах, не оставив ему даже записки, было единственным из всех поступков той ночи, который показался Джексону неправильным.

Джексон перевернулся в кровати и попытался заставить себя заснуть.

***

Джебом начал теснить его назад, и Джексон не удержался и ахнул, когда упёрся копчиком в кухонную стойку, а Джебом всё продолжал на него наступать. Их губы соприкоснулись, и Джебом легко поцеловал его и отодвинулся, давая ему сделать следующий шаг. Они оба оказались не готовы к тому, как отреагировал Джексон, который закрыл глаза и подался вперёд в отчаянном желании снова дотронуться до Джебома.

Джебом медленно вёл языком ему по нижней губе, пока руки Джексона пробирались тому под футболку, одной притягивая Джебома ближе к себе, а второй гладя упругие мышцы на его животе. Губы Джексона приоткрылись, и Джебом тихо застонал, отчего Джексона пробрала дрожь, а Джебом смог просунуть свою ногу между его бёдер.

Джебом был на вкус как ром с колой, и от него шёл жар.

Кожа на спине Джексона горела там, где Джебом вёл по ней руками, спускаясь к его заднице. Джебом крепко её сжал, и бёдра Джексона беспомощно подались вперёд. Джексон застонал, почувствовав, как сильно уже возбуждён Джебом, и Джебом проглотил его стон, подхватывая Джексона и усаживая его на кухонную стойку, оказываясь ещё ближе.

Джексон ненадолго оторвался от его губ, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Джебом переключился на его шею, то целуя её мягко, то жадно покусывая, вызывая у Джексона дрожь.

— Ты не хочешь…

— Уединиться где-нибудь? — закончил за него Джебом и засосал кожу на его челюсти так, что у Джексона непроизвольно закатились глаза от удовольствия.

— Боже. Да.

Так они и оказались в пустой спальне на втором этаже с подрагивающим от басов полом, где Джебом вжал Джексона в кровать, но потом замер.

— Ты точно этого хочешь? — спросил Джебом, борясь с алкоголем и возбуждением, чтобы убедиться наверняка. Джексон ответил тем, что перекатил его на спину и снял свою футболку одним быстрым движением.

— А ты? — спросил Джексон, указывая рукой на свой торс, и остался крайне довольным тем, как долго Джебом не мог вернуться взглядом к его глазам.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько.

Но пока Джексон терял голову в бережных, но уверенных руках Джебома, пока его сердце колотилось в груди, дыхание срывалось, а их тела переполняло наслаждение, Джексон думал, что Джебом никак не мог хотеть этого сильнее, чем он сам.

***

Джексон нёсся через весь кампус за семь минут до конца приёма доклада, который он доводил до совершенства последние двое суток. Вокруг практически никого не было, большинство либо ещё спали, либо уже были на утренних лекциях, так что измождённому от недосыпа Джексона не приходилось концентрироваться на том, чтобы в кого-нибудь не врезаться.

Вообще-то он закончил с докладом вот уже несколько часов назад, но лучший принтер в библиотеке зажевал бумагу, и Джексону оставалось только прокрасться в секцию для преподавателей, чтобы распечатать свою работу. Его это крайне нервировало, и он был довольно уверен в том, что один из библиотекарей его засёк, но, видимо, сжалился над ним в его полубезумном невыспавшемся состоянии.

Джексон ворвался сквозь двери к ящику для сдачи работ, вбросил свою распечатку внутрь, и победно вскинул руки.

Увы, Джексон, не заметив подходящего к нему человека со своей работой, своим радостным жестом выбил её у него из рук. Джексон сморщился от разлетающихся по коридору листов бумаги и, обернувшись, увидел за собой Джебома, застывшего в шоке.

— Вот блин…

Джексон закрыл глаза, готовясь к удару или толчку, но с удивлением услышал только тихий вздох. Когда он решился посмотреть, Джебом сидел на корточках, молча собирая листы бумаги.

— Эй, я думал, ты меня ударишь или ещё чего! — воскликнул Джексон и решил, что хорошим тоном будет помочь Джебому подбирать с пола свой доклад. — Что случилось? Растерял весь свой пыл?

Всё, что он получил в ответ, — это вопросительный взгляд и ещё один вздох, после чего Джебом забрал у него оставшиеся листы бумаги, быстро рассортировал их в нужном порядке и положил в ящик. Джексон застыл в нерешительности, наблюдая за сжатой челюстью Джебома, пока тот ставил подпись в список сдавшихся, а затем начал уходить.

— Прощай, Джексон.

— Ну… увидимся, — приглушённо сказал Джексон, и Джебом тихо прорычал в ответ.

***

День выпуска сопровождался длинной церемонией, неудобным галстуком и неловкими фотографиями с семьёй и учителями, но Джексон был наполнен радостным предвкушением. Его диплом значил, что его поступление в университет практически гарантировано, а ещё — что ему больше не придётся видеть никого из всех этих людей. Джексон восторженно крикнул прямо в ухо Марку, наполовину оглушив беднягу, и заставил его с ним сфотографироваться, стоя в триумфальных позах.

Они ходили туда-сюда, подслушивая, как их родители обсуждают университеты, оценки и карьерные пути, когда Джексон услышал, как кто-то кашлянул сзади. Он приподнял брови, увидев стоящего там Джебома.

— Поздравляю с выпуском.

— И тебя, — ответили Джексон с Марком, вдвоём неуверенно его разглядывая.

— Я слышал, мы собираемся поступать в один и тот же университет. Надеюсь, мы ещё будем видеться, — сказал Джебом, и Джексон ненавидел эту его фальшивую улыбку на его лице. Он над ними издевался, и Джексон, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд своих родителей, не мог не ответить в том же ключе.

Так что Джексон тоже расцвёл в фальшивой улыбке, кивая Джебому и пихая Марка локтем, чтобы тот тоже улыбнулся:

— Отличная новость! Уверен, что мы будем много видеться.

Джебом широко улыбнулся, и Джексону потребовалось всё его самообладание, чтобы не влепить по этому нахальному лицу.

— Жду с нетерпением!

— И я, — гаркнул Джексон, сверля взглядом затылок Джебома, который развернулся и пошёл обратно к своей компашке друзей. — Совсем оборзел! Специально подойти ко мне, чтобы выбесить на моём же выпускном! Есть вообще предел его ненависти?

Марк захихикал, и Джексон шокированно к нему повернулся.

— Марк! Ты чего ржёшь?! У него реально зуб на меня. И мы ещё и в один универ поступаем? Выходит, наша война ещё не окончена.

***

В следующий раз он увидел Джебома в конце очереди за кофе, уткнувшимся в телефон и в наушниках. Не особо раздумывая, Джексон просочился перед ним в очередь, ожидая привычного раздражённого вздоха или толчка в бок. Но вместо этого Джебом лишь коротко взглянул на него и вернулся к телефону, полностью его игнорируя.

— Что для вас? — спросил кассир, и Джексон осознал, что не очень-то и хочет кофе, так что он быстро извинился и ушёл, чувствуя себя раздосадовано и отчего-то не в своей тарелке.

***

— Мне уже придётся забить на предмет, Марк, я так не могу, — возвестил Джексон после первого дня лекций, кидая свою сумку на стол и ныряя лицом в матрас.

— Окей, — ответил Марк, не отрывая глаз от экрана своего ноутбука, где он разыгрывал захватывающую партию солитера.

— И ты даже не спросишь, почему? — вопросил Джексон приглушённым матрасом голосом.

— Почему, Джексон?

Джексон сел, мгновенно наполнившись силой:

— Что ж, Марк, я тебе расскажу! Захожу я в аудиторию, и как ты думаешь, кто там уже сидит в окружении своих дружков?

Марк не отреагировал.

— Им Джебом! Там был Им Джебом! Ну, я думаю, ладно, это большая аудитория, я просто сяду от него подальше, и всё будет окей, — Джексон достал бутылку с водой и сделал большой глоток, прежде чем вернуться к своей истории. — Но потом… Потом, Марк, где-то через полчаса после начала профессор задаёт вопрос, и я, конечно, думаю, что знаю ответ, так что я поднимаю руку…

Марк неопределённо кивнул, теперь занятый оттиранием следа от ручки на своем столе.

— Но и Им Джебом делает то же самое! И профессор вызывает его, но знаешь, что он делает, Марк? Он поворачивается ко мне лицом и говорит: «На самом деле я думаю, что лучше дать слово тому парню сзади, я уверен, что он знает об этом больше меня».

Марк посмотрел на него с абсолютно пустым взглядом.

— Это было кошмарно, Марк. Я ответил, и это было не то, что хотел профессор, и теперь все считают меня идиотом, и всё из-за Им Джебома!

— Какой ужасный человек.

— Вот именно, Марк! — воскликнул Джексон. — А! А ещё потом, пока я собирал вещи, опозоренный и уставший после лекции, он подошёл ко мне и сказал, что мне нужно больше заниматься.

— Да ну?

— Да-да! Я, значит, пытаюсь свалить и сохранить хоть какое-то чувство собственного достоинства, а он мне говорит, что мне стоит собрать учебную группу! Как будто мне нужна дополнительная помощь с предметом. Клянусь, он что угодно сделает, лишь бы испортить мне день.

***

Джексону казалось, что прошло уже огромное количество времени с тех пор, как Джебом в последний раз его поддразнивал или как-то ещё доставал, и Джексон скучал по тем временам больше, чем он смог бы признаться Марку. Когда он видел Джебома, это были буквально секунды перед тем, как тот терялся в толпе или заходил в аудиторию. Каждый раз, когда Джексон думал про ту ночь, всё в нём неприятно сжималось, особенно о воспоминания о том, как ушёл следующим утром. В конце концов Джексон подкупил своего однокурсника, чтобы тот сказал, где у Джебома будет лекция, и теперь следил за нужной аудиторией.

— Эй, стой! Им Джебом! — прокричал Джексон, гонясь за Джебомом, который пересекал кампус в сторону общаг. Он увидел, как съёжились плечи Джебома, но, слава богу, тот остановился, и Джексон смог с ним поравняться.

— Джексон, — кивнул Джебом, избегая встречаться с ним взглядом.

Джексон сглотнул, готовясь к возможному унижению.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

— Джексон, всё в порядке.

— Нет, тссс, помолчи, я заставил Марка выслушать, как я это репетирую, раз двенадцать, он меня убьёт, если это окажется зря, — Джебом вздохнул, но дал ему знак продолжать. — Ты меня избегаешь, и ведёшь себя странно, и я думаю, я знаю почему, и я хочу сделать всё возможное, чтобы исправить то, чем я тебя задел. Я должен перед тобой извиниться за…

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, я знаю, что ты об этом жалеешь, хорошо?

— Я… Погоди, что? — воскликнул Джексон и шумно выдохнул, проводя рукой по волосам. — Блин, ты даже не знаешь, что я пытаюсь сказать, так что можешь, пожалуйста, хоть ненадолго заткнуться, а?

Джебом выглядел подавленным, как будто Джексон одним своим присутствием высосал из него все силы, но кивнул.

— Отлично! — хлопнул в ладоши Джексон и упорно продолжил. — Итак, дубль два! Я должен перед тобой извиниться за то, что ушёл утром, не попрощавшись, и даже не оставив никакой записки. Я об этом жалею, особенно если это тебя ранило. Это была глупая ошибка.

— Это всё, о чём ты жалеешь? — тихо спросил Джебом, всё ещё рассматривая траву рядом с ногами Джексона.

— В каком смысле?

И вдруг Джебом поднял взгляд, осторожно заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ты жалеешь о том, что переспал со мной?

Джебом нахмурился из-за истеричного смеха Джексона, который запаниковал, но попытался быстро взять себя в руки.

— Нет! Вообще нет! Нисколечки! Это, наверное, было одним из лучших моих решений, если уж совсем честно.

— Но… — Джебом закатил глаза сам на себя, но продолжил, поскольку ему нужно было задать вопрос, снедавший его всё это время. — Почему ты ушёл?

А. К этому жизнь Джексона не готовила. Он как-то решил, что разговор закончится на Джебоме, говорящим что-то типа: «Я вообще про это не думал», или «Отвали от меня, ты бесишь», или даже просто «Мы? Спали? Я такого не помню», который после этого продолжит идти по своим делам, больше не удостаивая Джексона ни единой мыслью о нём всю свою дальнейшую жизнь.

— Я думал… Я думал, что по идее так надо делать после секса с врагом.

Лицо Джебома в ту же секунду опало, и на глазах Джексона сложилось в отрешённую маску безразличия. Теперь это красивое лицо было наглухо от него закрыто и казалось ему незнакомым. Голос Джебома был практически оцепеневшим, когда тот сказал:

— То есть, ты меня считаешь своим врагом. Ты меня ненавидишь.

— Нет!

Джексону стоило получше всё это продумать, потому что буквально всё шло не так как надо. Единственное, что могло сделать всё ещё хуже, это если бы Джебом в самом деле его ударил, или если бы на него упало ближайшее дерево и нелепо бы его убило. Правда, тогда ему хотя бы не пришлось волноваться о том, что ему придётся унижать себя ещё дальше.

— Я вообще не это имел в виду! Вообще нет… Я просто… Я думал, это ты меня ненавидишь.

Маска на лице Джебома тут же рассыпалась, сменившись на полное замешательство.

— Я тебя не ненавижу! С чего ты вообще так думал?

— Ты надо мной издевался! Ты смеёшься надо мной каждый раз, когда я говорю что-то не по-корейски! Ты дразнишь меня на уроках! Ты ненавидел меня в старшей школе!

— Я никогда тебя не ненавидел! Что за хрень, Джексон, мне нравится, когда ты говоришь на английском! Я жалею, что не занимался лучше, потому что тогда бы мог тебя понимать. Я в старшей школе следил за тем, чтобы тебя приглашали на каждую вечеринку, потому что хотел проводить с тобой время!

— Серьёзно?

Всё это было крайне неожиданно, и Джексон не был полностью уверен, что не спит.

— Я пытался с тобой заговорить!

— Я думал, ты надо мной издеваешься!

Джебом громко и тяжело вздохнул, морщась и убирая волосы с лица.

— Господи, ну и позорище… Всё это время ты был убеждён, что я тебя ненавижу?

— Я… Да.

— Понятно. Ладно. Я пошёл.

Джебом коротко кивнул и развернулся, поспешно удаляясь от Джексона, оторопело застывшего на месте.

— Постой!

Но Джебом продолжал торопливо идти в сторону общаги, и Джексон побежал за ним, но, споткнувшись об упавшую ветку, с силой врезался ему в спину.

— Почему ты постоянно меня атакуешь? — провыл Джебом с вжатым в траву лицом из-под Джексона. — Ты думаешь, что я тебя ненавижу, хотя это ты вечно со мной дерёшься и меня ударяешь.

Джексон начал было протестовать, но осознал, что если об этом хорошо задуматься, то в словах Джебома была своя правда. Джексон перекатился на спину и подождал, пока Джебом подопрёт лицо рукой, чтобы на него посмотреть.

— Ты не дал мне закончить мою речь, поэтому мне пришлось пойти на крайние меры, — со всей серьёзностью заявил Джексон, оставшийся довольным неохотной, но нежной улыбкой, которая ненадолго заиграла на лице Джебома.

— Ну, думаю, ты только что сломал мне спину, так что теперь можешь выдать мне всё, что когда-либо хотел. Или убить меня. Как захочешь.

Джексон засмеялся, но потом одёрнул себя и сел как следует.

— Им Джебом… — он поморщился от формальности, — Джебом… Мне правда не стоило уходить тем утром. Мне нужно было остаться, как я и хотел. Нужно было дождаться и сказать тебе, что я к тебе чувствовал… в смысле, чувствую…

Джексон снова поморщился из-за своих проблем с навыками коммуникации, и его голос стал тише, когда он наконец признался:

— На самом деле… Я не думаю, что я вообще когда-либо тебя ненавидел.

— Я довольно-таки уверен в том, что был по крайней мере отчасти в тебя влюблён с тех пор, как ты ударил меня в живот на том волейбольном матче, — сказал Джебом так же мягко, едва сдерживая улыбку. И в тот момент, лежа с коленками в следах от травы и с измотанным сердцем, Джексон понял, что чувствовал то же самое.

— Я довольно-таки уверен в том, что был по уши влюблён в тебя с тех пор, как ты меня всего облил, а я украл твоё пиво, — пошутил Джексон, сразу же приходя в недоумение от того, как отчаянно взвыл Джебом.

— Джексон! Я купил это пиво тебе, придурок! Я пытался отдать его Марку и просил его сказать тебе, что это от меня, но он отказался. Выдал что-то про «решай свои проблемы сам».

— Вот говнюк! Он мне ничего не сказал!

— Он и правда говнюк, — с важным видом кивнул Джебом и снова широко улыбнулся, отчего у Джексона быстро заколотилось сердце.

— Поверить не могу. Мы могли кувыркаться друг с другом уже годами!

— Мы с тобой больше ни разу не "покувыркаемся", если ты продолжишь это так называть, — буднично сообщил Джебом, потянувшийся, чтобы пихнуть Джексона, который вместо этого поймал его руку в своей.

— Да неужели? — поддразнил Джексон. — Ты уверен? Даже не знаю, как ты устоишь перед всем этим, — пошутил он, указывая свободной рукой на свою извалявшуюся в траве задницу.

Но судя по тому, каким голодным взглядом её окинул Джебом, травяные пятна его совершенно не заботили.

— Иди нахер, — сказал Джебом, подаваясь вперёд и медленно целуя Джексона.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Джексон, гордо ухмыляясь от вырвавшегося у Джебома смешка.

***

— Тебя оштрафовали за публичное непристойное поведение с Им Джебомом? — простонал Марк со своей кровати с закрытым подушкой лицом. — КАК МОЖНО СЛУЧАЙНО ЧУТЬ НЕ ПЕРЕСПАТЬ С КЕМ-ТО У ВСЕХ НА ВИДУ?! О господи, я слишком стар для всего этого.


End file.
